


Strong Chapter Eight

by MrsHeatherTomlinsonx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHeatherTomlinsonx/pseuds/MrsHeatherTomlinsonx





	Strong Chapter Eight

"But I don't want 'good' and I don't want 'good enough', I want 'can't sleep can't breath without your love'.  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else." -Hunter Hayes

Louis gasped quietly, his eyes open wide as he looked up at Harry, his body bare. He cupped his hands over his crotch, covering himself as his mouth opened and closed. Harry let out a soft breath and shook his head, pulling Louis's hands away. "You're gorgeous. Don't hide yourself," he said, pressing a kiss to Louis's palms.

"H-Harry, I don't know i-if I should," Louis whimpered, his cheeks aflame and his lips parted. Harry chuckled quietly and pulled the younger lad into his arms, carrying him bridal-style into his bedroom. He laid Louis on the bed with the utmost love and care, kissing his lips for a few moments before beginning to kiss down his body, sucking a little mark into his neck.

"Harry, I-I--" Louis began, but Harry shushed him. "Baby boy, let me make you feel good. You're so, so perfect, and I want to show you how beautiful you are." Louis let out a shuddering breath before slowly and hesitantly nodding, looking down at Harry with his eyes half-lidded.

Harry grinned and licked down to Louis's chest, immediately latching onto his pink nipple, smirking inwardly when the boy's back arched and he cried out, his toes curling in pleasure. He swirled his tongue around, the bud hardening in his mouth. He pressed a kiss to it before moving to the other, sucking until it hardened as well. He licked over both buds before continuing to kiss down his body. He stopped at his bump, pressing soft kisses to the taut skin and sucking a soft mark into it. He ducked his head down and licked a stripe up Louis's length, which was a bit smaller than average, but he didn't mind at all. If anything, it made Louis even more perfect in Harry's eyes.

"Harry!" Louis cried out, his legs tensing and hips lifting from the bed as Harry began to suck on the head of his cock. He let out a few whimpers as Harry's fingers brushed dryly over his hole, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Shh, baby. I've got you," Harry murmured before taking Louis's length into his mouth, engulfing it in wet heat, causing Louis to moan once more.

It wasn't too much longer 'til Harry was lubing up his long fingers, pressing kisses to Louis's hips as he did. "Alright baby, need you to spread your legs for me," he murmured, which Louis immediately did, cock hard and leaking on his baby bump(which strangely turned Harry on even more).

"H-Harry, I don't know if sex is good for the b-ba--!" He gasped and cut off as Harry began to slip his forefinger finger into his hole, his toes curling and a whimper escaping his lips as he felt the slight pain of the stretch and the great pleasure from just having his finger inside. "Harry," he whimpered softly, trying his best to be relaxed, but Harry's finger was so long, and felt so good after having nothing inside of him but his own fingers since Stan had left him.

"I've researched this as well," Harry said, much like he had when he gave Louis the wine weeks ago. He talked softly as he worked his finger into the tight hole gently, moaning at the way it clamped tightly around just his single digit. "Doctors say that it's completely safe, and some even believe that it prepares the birthing canal," he spoke with a voice that was deeper than usual and rough in the sexiest way.

Louis just whimpered and spread his legs further, baring himself completely to Harry as the man worked his finger in and out of his hole. "M-more, Harry," he whispered softly, fingers gripping the bedsheets that he laid on.

Harry worked another finger into Louis, pausing so he could get used to the stretch before continuing to pump them in and out, sucking and licking at his cock as he spread his fingers, scissoring the boy open.

When Harry had three fingers fit comfortably in Louis's hole, avoiding the spot that would make Louis cry out so loudly, he spread them and twisted a few times before pulling them out completely, smirking at the little whine that escaped the lad. "One moment baby, gotta get a condom," he murmured, to which Louis immediately protested.

"N-no, I know you don't have any diseases, and it's not like I-I can get pregnant," Louis said, giggling in a way that made Harry want to coo at how cute he was. He nodded once and pressed a lingering kiss to the head of his cock before moving up and kissing Louis's lips as well. He pulled away and stood from the bed, stripping his shirt off and unbuckling his belt, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. His trousers and boxers faced the same fate, his hard cock slapping against his abdomen obscenely.

Louis's cheeks flushed as he saw Harry's cock, because honestly, he didn't know how it would fit in him. Stan wasn't that big, and Harry was massive. It made Louis's mouth water in the strangest way. "Harry," he whimpered quietly, his legs spreading wide as he revealed his pink hole once more, the stretched muscle quivering and clenching around air. Harry cursed at the sight. He quickly lubed up his neglected cock, moaning in relief.

He got back onto the bed, crawling over to the smaller lad, pressing the head of his cock against his hole and relishing in the way that he gasped at the feeling. He leaned in, lips brushing against his ear. "Gonna fuck you nice and good, darling." He rasped in his ear, smirking at the shiver that ran down the small lad's spine. He gently began to inch inside of Louis, thumbing over his cheek and whispering encouragements into his ear that made his previous dirty words seem like a figment of Louis's imagination, until they started up again(such a good boy, doing so well, taking my cock so nicely and etcetera).

Harry was soon fully seated inside of Louis, and the latter was whimpering beneath him. It was only a moment later when he began to whine for Harry to move, his legs wrapping tight around his hips and his bump pressing to his stomach. "Harry, please," he whimpered out, wiggling his hips in an attempt to make the other lad move.

Harry laughed, kissing up Louis's neck gently. "Alright, baby." He cooed softly to him before connecting their lips, kissing him with so much passion that it took his breath away. He pulled out until just the head was inside and gently pressed back in, Louis whimpering at the delicious glide and the way that his cock stretched him so, so wide.

A rhythm was soon created, with Harry thrusting into Louis as the small boy let out little gasps each time he bottomed out. "So fucking tight," he mumbled, enjoying the sounds that Louis made. It wasn't that long before Louis slipped up, his mind blurred with pleasure and just /Harry/. "Daddy!" Louis cried out, toes curling and his back arching.

Harry's hips stilled as he looked down at the younger lad in surprise, his eyebrows drawn together. "Fuck," he moaned quietly, making Louis relax immediately. "Call me that more, fuck." He mumbled. It was such a turn on for him, honestly, especially with how little Louis was.

Louis whimpered as Harry began to thrust again, this time harder and with even more passion than before. Louis let out sobs of 'daddy', crying out loudly as he slammed straight into his prostate. He let out little uh's with each thrust, his body bouncing as he raked his nails down Harry's back.

"I-I'm close!" He cried out, toes curling and eyes wide. He panted harshly, the friction from their stomachs unbearable on his painfully hard cock.

"Come for daddy, baby," Harry grunted into Louis's ear, Louis coming with a loud shout. He whimpered as Harry continued to thrust, loud moans and grunts escaping Harry's red lips. "Daddy," he whined softly, growing quite sensitive.

"Sorry baby, m'close." He breathed out, panting against Louis's lips as he snapped his hips into him. He soon came, filling his little lover's hole. Louis whimpered quietly in delight at the feeling, the older man slipping out moments later. "There you go baby, look so perfect like this," Harry cooed, gathering Louis to his chest, whom, in his opinion, looked quite wrecked. And he loved it. Red, swollen lips, come painting his baby bump, flushed skin, and come leaking from his puffy hole.

Louis whined quietly, pressing his face into Harry's neck. "'M sleepy, daddy," he whimpered in the cutest sleepy voice, all soft and pliant as Harry held him close and pulled the blankets over them.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Night, daddy." After that, he dozed off, a content and sleepy smile on his lips.

-

'M a bit insecure about this, I'm not too good at smut scenes aha! cx well, hope you liked it.

I'm updating so quickly to make up for the shitty as hell chapter I posted on Thursday. Sigh. I'm sorry about that.

AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READS AND COMMENTS AND VOTES AND FOLLOWS. I honestly almost began to cry when I saw three of my most favorite authors were reading this, you don't understand. My shitty little story doesn't deserve all this attention cx

ONE THOUSAND READS THANK YOU SO MUCH

I love you all, and you guys are amazing! Hope you have a great night/day.

Uh, what else... I'm sixteen in eight days(woo!), and my Ed Sheeran concert is in exactly 30 days. Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming!! Asdfghjkl. He's king 

Vote, comment, grrr 


End file.
